


Faith Of The Heart

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [32]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Malcolm's kept it all along.





	

Lizzie. Elizabeth. How much grief can one man stand?

I hear him sobbing from halfway down the hall. He never cried for Lizzie – not in a public place like the lounge. Guess the psychologists would call it a good sign. He’s not internalising now.

Still, he’s my friend and he’s in pain. I have to go to him.

Seems somebody’s already there.

I hear him first; that soft voice, the unmistakable accent, crooning nonsense while Malcolm holds his beloved close. I never doubted his love stayed strong, unbroken. Hardly dared hope he’d risk letting it out again.

Trip clings to him. I’m glad.

In anguish last time he pushed that love away. Rejected it. Maybe he’s learned the hard way to appreciate the gift. Treasure the giver.

God knows, Malcolm deserves it. 

I should leave. I can’t. What I’m seeing is mesmerising, what it means so wonderful I want to weep myself. Love, freely offered. Gratefully received.

Trip’s head lifts. He smiles, weakly. “I love you, Malcolm. Always have, always will. Thanks for keepin’ the faith.”

I don’t hear the reply. I don’t need to. They way they gaze at each other is all the reassurance I need.

They’re home.


End file.
